


Evening on the Ground

by stardust_rain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_rain/pseuds/stardust_rain
Summary: "We were born to fuck each other, one way or another". A Doctor/Master fanvid. Song by Iron & Wine
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Evening on the Ground

[tumblr](https://stardust-rain.tumblr.com/post/614476252826468352/we-were-born-to-fuck-each-other-one-way-or) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/gg-GPQ2l5DA) | [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jla84h7snynowgp/dw_-_eotg.mp4/file) (246 mb)

 **Song:** Iron & Wine - Evening On the Ground  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who (2005)  
Lyrics:

Hey man, evening on the ground  
And there is no one else around  
So you will blame me  
Blame me for the rocks  
And baby bones and broken lock  
On our Garden  
Garden wall of Eden  
Full of spider bites  
And all your lovers we were  
We were born to fuck each other  
One way or another  
But I'll only lie  
Down by the waterside at night  
  
Hey man, tiny baby tears  
I will collect a million years  
And you can blame me  
Blame me, I will wear it  
In the empty hollow part of my garden  
Garden wall of Eden  
In the clamor as they raise the curtain  
You will, you will never make me learn  
To lay beneath the mountain  
Cause I'll only lie  
Down by the waterside at night

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have been wanting to make this since End of Time, but through a series of unfortunate events, it never came to be until now. Season 13 just reawoke that Doctor/Master shipper in me from 10 years ago with a roaring vengeance. Thanks, Chibs. 
> 
> Please comment if you liked! And also thanks to sixth-light for beta.


End file.
